Solider Side
by Rice Fields MF
Summary: Gohan is successfully abducted by Raditz and his father fails miserably in the only chance to save his son. Years later, Gohan is now eleven, and works for the fearsome Freeza with the Saiyans. His father will face an enemy he never expected. A piece of himself. [ Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. ]
1. Chapter 1: Forced Goodbyes

**Chapter 1: Forced Goodbyes**

"Daddy!" Small fists pounded the metal walls of the pod relentlessly. There was no rhythm. Like his heart, the beat was frantic. His hands began to hurt. It went unnoticed for a moment, until a hopeless feeling settled in his core. The child winced at discovered pain. Tears streamed and wetted his rounded face as hands fell defeatedly at his sides. The words spoken between his father and uncle were barely audible to otherwise sensitive ears. He couldn't understand what was being said. Gohan began to wonder if daddy could hear him or if he cried out for naught, but his mind wandered to more hopeful thoughts. He would beat this man in no time. Surely, he would! Dad was a great hero and no one could defeat him.

Knees were drawn to his chest. All he had to do was wait now. Then he could go home and repress this awful memory...

* * *

The smothered wails of Goku's son did in fact reach the ears of his father. His heart wrenched at the cries, but the man was glad the four-year-old was away from the battlefield. A deep breath was taken and then released as a sigh, but a calm did not wash over Goku. Before him was his _brother_ , or so he claimed to be. All Goku saw was a threat to Earth and his loved ones. It wasn't the first time his world was at stake nor would it be the last. Eyes darkly studied the more skilled fighter before he moved to prepare.

Stance taken, and weighted gear removed, Goku stood alone against a greater power. All his brother seemed to do was sneer, hardly amused by the presence of his foolish brother and the pathetic power level he possessed. However the tailed saiyan's attention seemed to shift and redirected itself as something else was detected on his scouter.

Another ki was sensed approaching that caught Goku off guard for a moment. The device made Raditz full aware of the other as well. An ebony eyebrow raised towards the familiar being and the armored man laughed. "What now, green man? Surely you know your place!" A tension could be seen briefly from Goku.

Piccolo invited himself to joined his side.

"I have a bone to pick with your sibling." The words fell from his tongue bitterly as the weighted clothes collided on the ground with a dull thud. "You're next, be assured of that, but I suppose I'll need your help finishing him off." These were the only words he offered to Goku. A temporary alliance.

A short bit of laughter came. Goku was the source. He did not let his uneasiness show. "Eavesdropping is something Chi-Chi would frown at. Though, I can't deny that I may need your help, too," Eyes focused themselves again on the greater threat. "But don't think I'll let you have victory over me when this is over with." Piccolo gave no more than a snort of acknowledgment before he fell into a defensive stance.

A frown. Even with confidence brimming, Raditz wouldn't regard their foolishness lightly. "Even together you pose no threat to me. You've only accomplished one thing." The man seemed to disappear before their eyes, two sets of orbs searching for the man in surprise. Goku let out forced cough before his mind could collect what had just happened. Fingers curled together in a tight fist. It dug into his gut. "Your defeat." A sigh. "You should have joined me, little brother, but I can't grant you another chance now." He hadn't bothered to add the rest of the statement. The other could piece it together himself.

 _You are a disgrace to the saiyan race._

* * *

Blood-curdling scream forced Gohan from his thoughts. "Daddy...?" A scream ripped through the air a second time. "Daddy!" He was being hurt! Tears again streamed down a former trail. Eyes tried to see the battlefield through the red-tinted window and his watery eyes, but Gohan couldn't see anything beyond the crater. Another scream emerged and more soon followed. He was trapped and daddy needed him, but what could he do?

Something seemed to stream in his veins, threatening to burst the tiny vessels that carried his blood. Something he never felt before in his short life.

 _Anger_. It was accompanied by a feeling of uselessness.

"Leave him alone..." It was barely above a threatening whisper. Knees were pulled away from his chest as the child stood as much as he could in the pod. "I said leave my daddy alone!" An order came. It was the loudest he had even been in his life. Underneath his foot, just as he was going boil over, a series of buttons were pressed and soon crushed.

Unexpectedly, a gas was released, not surprising the child fuming in newfound hatred for the man hurting his father. Something tickled his nostrils, and he felt weak all of a sudden, but overall tired as the gathered strength soon left him. Tears were left in the corners of his eyes as he drifted into a sleep.

* * *

 _What?!_ Scouter suddenly picked up on a much more menacing power level than the two before him. Raditz followed an arrow to the source, his pod, and looked in disbelief. The power dropped as soon as it rose, but the sound of crunching metal didn't pass his sensitive hearing. "Hmm." 710 was still an impressive number. Boot lifted from the body of Goku and a frown took over his features as he returned his gaze to the other beneath him. "Brother," The word came from a tongue of venom. It was a shame he had to even be related to his oaf! "You are not worthy of death. I will not grand you such a blessing." Foot slammed into the body one last time. Goku felt his body cave in on itself. Bones cracked underneath, twisting the structure into odd positions. "Pathetic." Those were the final words to he heard from his sibling.

The true saiyan began advancing towards the crater, leaving him in shame. Not bothering to glance back. Raditz gave an annoyed grunt as he noticed the damage to his pod. Luckily, to remind him of the reason he was here, the alien had another pod. Formerly for Kakarot's use.

Goku weakly raised an arm, fingers shaking with a lack of control. "Wa-Wait—G-Gohan..." Words hardly made it out of his throat. "G-Give...my son bac—" Blood filled his mouth, overwhelming buds with a taste of cropper as it spilled from corners. Eyes were like a lease out of focus. The world was shifting, his head was dizzy, and his body wouldn't listen. Dark orbs, like coal, watched as his son was taken away from him. A piece of his world just gone.

Darkness crept into his vision.

Piccolo, just feet away from the unconscious other, barely managed to gather enough strength to stand again. Purple seeped from open wounds and dripped to the earth.

The invader wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello people! Sorry about the poor fight scene. I can't say I have much experience in that, so I apologize for making it as it is. I really don't think you could even call it one. ^^; I hope to improve with time though! Maybe I'll come edit and fix that someday. Haha. Anyways, I hope this start was enough to interest some eyes! Oh what awful fate does this story have in store for Gohan? What about Piccolo? Will he take the chance to defeat Goku? Hehe! Only I know and you'll have to patiently wait to find out! Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Assimilation

**Chapter 2: The Start of Assimilation**

Gohan stirred. The child tried to grasp what felt like a dream that had slipped away, tried to remember what happened. _Daddy?_ Where was he? Eyes slowly blinked open in confusion as a head lifted to observe his surroundings. It suddenly felt like anchors were pulling him down, startling the halfling. Fingers instinctively reached for something to clutch, to hold him down. He felt something wrap around him instead, keeping him in place and secure. A tail that wasn't his. He squirmed from the hold, still unaware of what was happening.

"Be still kid." The half-saiyan didn't get a chance to response to the rough voice as they crashed to the surface of a place unknown to the child. The force shook Gohan to the core. He didn't like this. Inner organs felt like they shifted to places they shouldn't be.

He wanted to cry again. A sniffle emerged. "Don't you start again." The stern order, while heard, had little affect on Gohan. Tears were already swimming in his eyes. Tail threateningly squeezed his waist, bringing about a squeak from Gohan. " _Listen_ ," Tone was harsh and a flinch was earned. No one could possibly be this mean! "I have already told the others about you." Eyes slowly, almost fearfully, looked up to his uncle. It was a face he hoped he wouldn't have to meet again, but his mind couldn't help but wonder who these people were. "I highly suggest you make a good impression. No tears. No whining. You will do as we say." Eyes of the warrior hardened. "Understand?" Gohan gulped and nodded slowly. Hands rose to wipe the old droplets from his eyes. The action seemed to please the older saiyan and tail was removed from his body.

Large hand reached for the back of Gohan's clothes, hardly fit for the warrior race, and picked him up effortlessly as the pod opened. They were greeted with natural light. "H-Hey w-what are you d-do—" Shaking him seemed to severe the sentence. Small fingers reached upwards for his hat, hands tightly holding onto the red fabric like his life depended on it.

They were suddenly floating above the crater, but before he could awe in that power, Gohan was tossed to the ground with a flick of the man's wrist. Dirt was collect on the clothes. Gohan looked up to the man in slight anger, but the pain of the drop took over him more. Orbs appeared glassy again. "What did I tell you? Saiyans do not cry! Now stand!" Gohan tensed, but did as directed. Hands moved to dust himself off. Fear was evident for a moment as the man landed near.

Raditz was scarier than his mommy on certain days.

"Welcome back!" A new voice grabbed the attention of Gohan rather quickly. Tail flickered nervously. The source was a large and muscular man, followed by another whose hair reminded Gohan of a flame. Both were clad in similar armor to his uncle's. For some reason, the latter of the two scared him more.

They were soon close enough to touch.

"This is him, huh?" The hairless man leaned over Gohan, casting a shadow that enveloped his form completely. It made the child feel smaller than he already was. "Not very impressive." A frown was given as he checked the boy's power level. Slight surprise soon painted itself on his features. _710._ "Does it read the same for you two?" Raditz nodded, Vegeta responded with a simple yes. It wasn't likely all their scouters were dysfunctional. Gohan, confused further, merely stood there. Red hat was clutched to anxiously. "What's your name, brat?" Eyes removed themselves from the ground and were soon placed on the shorter man. "G-Gohan, mister." He felt an urge to be overly polite. A mannerism bored into his mind by his mother. "Yo-Yours?" The man did not respond with his title, only giving a look of disproval.

The bald one leaned back and chuckled. The warrior motioned towards the prince. "He is Vegeta," Finger then moved to point to himself. "I am Nappa," The appendage was put on the one who had the most hair of the three last. "And I'm sure you're already acquainted with your uncle there." A snort was given to Nappa. Raditz inwardly thanked whatever scientist decided to put sleeping gas for long journeys in the traveling pods. He wasn't sure if he would have survived the trip with the constant crying of his nephew. The urge to kill him would have arose on such an occasion. Then again, he couldn't come back empty-handed.

Gohan only nodded and took a small step back. The four-year-old decided didn't like these people. The Nappa guy seemed alright, but his overly bulky form made him think he could snap his neck without meaning to or trying. Raditz now suddenly seemed like the lesser of three evils and the child learned he had a far more morbid mind than remembered.

"Enough with introductions." Vegeta turned to walk in the direction from which he came. The prince clearly expected the others to follow his lead. Gohan hesitated only for a moment and a stern look from his uncle urged him forward. The sound of shuffling boots scurried after the new faces. Raditz yelled at him to pick his feet up.

The half-saiyan hadn't liked the way silence settled between them. Through their walk, Gohan finally gathered enough courage to ask a question of his own. "U-Um. Where's my daddy?" Hope filled his gaze for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed. Raditz only sighed at the thought of his brother. His _son_ was more useful than him. "Defeated." Gohan gave him a wary look, before frowning. "Liar..." The murmur was audible to saiyan ears, unfortunately. "Simple truth, boy. He was worthless." These words seemed to spark an unseen reaction from the halfling. His ire became apparent across features.

"My daddy wouldn't lose to the likes of you!" Tail behind him swished from side to side angrily. _There is no way daddy was beaten!_ A childish urge to stick out his tongue was barely suppressed. "He's gonna find me and beat you all up!" Gohan had never wished harm on anyone before. He just wanted to go _home._ What did these people want with him anyways?

His words seemed to amuse the group. Laughter reached his ears. It only furthered his building anger.

They all stopped, scouters making them aware of the growing power level before them with a series of sounds. Raditz blinked dumbly in that moment. The number climbed, nearing the same capability of his own. "Are you guys reading the same thing?" He didn't dare to turn away to look at his comrades. As warrior, Raditz knew he couldn't remove his gaze from a potential threat. Even if if did come in the form of some sniveling child.

Vegeta only smirked. The child wasn't a menace to him, but it was an impressive number for his age. "Raditz, maybe you weren't wrong. He certainly would make a better saiyan than his lowlife father according to your reports." Gohan lashed out on those words. His target shifted, however. Fist directed at the greatest threat instead of his uncle. A determination surged and he was guided by blinding anger. He would make the prince take back that blatant insult. If it had to be done through force and violence, then so be it!

While taken aback by the sudden change in direction, the Saiyan Prince was quick to resolve the little issue. Before Gohan knew it, he was being slammed into the ground, squirming under the hand that threatened to break his ribs. All of a sudden he wondered why he was being attack, the memory of his angry charge leaving him. "Nice try, half-breed." Hand pushed harder on his chest, making tears form for the now confused Gohan. "I suppose I should commend you on understanding who the _true_ threat is. Though I wouldn't suggest attempting that again." Nappa merely laughed at the scene that had unfolded before him as Gohan was allowed to his feet again.

* * *

Their destination was a base. They passed other warriors who regarded them with strange looks, but Gohan tried his best to pay them no mind. Some of them were odd, scary even. Their appearances certainly were strange as well. In truth, however, the scariest people were still the ones he shared half his race with.

Gohan just became aware of where he was being taken to. The smell of soap tickled his nose and a mist covered the room in a thin veil. Yellow tiled floor was beneath them, rows of showers ahead of them, and lockers were arranged to the sides upon entry.

Vegeta and Nappa seemed to trust Raditz with his nephew.

"..." Raditz hissed underneath his breath, mumbling something about betrayal. He then sighed and looked to his nephew. "Take those awful clothes off." The boy's attire was utterly disgusting. Honestly, his mother must have had no respect for his warrior race. The saiyan questioned her human intelligence as well. She did, after all, mate with Kakarot.

The boy frowned and did as he was told, stripping down to nothing but underwear. Clothes were going to be neatly folded, but sharp input from his uncle told him to not worry about it. A clean towel was thrown in his direction. "Go quickly shower. I will be in the stall next to yours if you need anything." The child snorted. If anyone needed to shower, it was _him._

Gohan muttered something similar to 'you big meanie' before doing as instructed. He was stopped halfway there, bumping into someone when he was lost in thoughts. Before he could apologize for it, the other spoke. It seemed their intention was to block his path.

"Well, what do we have here? More saiyan scum? Three was enough!" A few collective snickers could be heard in the shower room. The four-year-old furrowed his brows and observed the teal-skinned other before him. Yellow was inked across his skin much like a tiger's stripes, though it was the only feature akin to the four-legged beast found on Earth.

In all honesty, Gohan didn't know how to respond to the remark. He tried to press onward passed the alien, giving a quick wary look, but was stopped as a sudden sharp pain rippled through his body. Someone grabbed his tail. "It's _rude_ to ignore someone. You should know your place, or did the others of your race not teach you that yet?" The last of his statement was barely above a whisper to the boy as he was pulled from his feet and shaken. The half-saiyan didn't have enough strength to break free of this paralytic pain. He felt tears form in his eyes.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would released my nephew." Hand was placed on the teal alien. Fingers squeezed the shoulder threateningly. A snort was given from the other. The boy was dropped and left, the stripped alien leaving him without another word.

Gohan landed on his head, slowly regaining control over his body. "Don't leave yourself open, idiot. Wrap it around your waist." Raditz frowned deeply. "Get in that habit. You are lucky this isn't the battlefield." _It might as well be_ , Gohan thought. The man's arms crossed over another. Kakarot hadn't taught his kid a damn thing.

Gohan shakily stood, mustering a simple and short nod to his uncle. "Thanks..." He scurried off to a shower stall as previously instructed. Apparently, Raditz's advice hadn't sunk in yet. The boy's tail still wavered behind him open. The child may as well wear a sign. "Hopeless brat." A deep sigh slipped passed the man's lips.

* * *

"Proper clothes for once." Raditz examine the dressed Gohan with more approval than his last outfit. (Before frowning and telling him to fix his tail, which Gohan obliged). The four-year-old on the other hand hadn't like the new wear. It didn't suit him. He didn't want anyone to mistake _him_ for being with _them._

The child supposed there was no real way of helping that.

He stared at his old clothes. The only possessions he had of _home._ Fingers reached for his hat longingly. It was taken from him before he could ever touch it.

Gohan's features reflected anger, teeth gritted. "Give it back!" Raditz raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "You won't be needing it anymore." The older saiyan examined the cap, eyes setting on the orange orb on top. "It does you no good." He furthered, holding it away as he returned attention back to the child. "It's _mine._ " Gohan felt the need to remind him. Raditz snorted, energy being summoned to destroy the senseless wear.

Anger was suddenly replaced with fear the older saiyan couldn't relate to. "I-I'm sorry please d-don't!" Dark eyes were pleading. "I p-promise I'll be good—" He felt these words weren't enough. "I _swear!_ " His mommy told him never to swear on anything, but he was desperate!

Raditz merely stared, gears turning in his brain. The man's manipulative nature was making its way into the spotlight. "Fine, but any failure to listen to me will result in destruction of this worthless item." Gohan nodded, claiming to understand, and half-expected it to be returned to him.

It wasn't.

* * *

Apparently, lower-classed warriors like himself and Raditz were to sleep on cots instead of nice comfy beds. Gohan didn't understand that logic. Not in a sense of luxury, but _reason_. Why would they want to be separated from their 'comrades'? Another question, however, made it out his mouth first. "D-Do we sleep in this?" He gestured to the armor with a single finger. Gohan received a grunt and thought it was the only answer he would get for a moment. "Yes. We are always prepared. Get used to it." The man seemed annoyed, Gohan decided not to pester him further but...

The child stared at his uncle, expecting more. The half-saiyan didn't think Raditz would tell him a bedtime story and his voice was too gruff for lullabies... It was then he realized how much he missed home and the people there. "Go to sleep." Gohan sighed and rolled over on the cot, not before casting his gaze in the direction of the four-star ball his uncle placed on the flimsy nightstand. A last hope. Daddy would find him. He had faith. Goku promised him on this keepsake he would always rescue him.

Gohan wasn't going to accept this fate.

* * *

 **AN:** Whoop! Another update. Holy crap that's the most I've written in along while! Thanks to those who decided follow, favorite, or even took time to review this! I hope to live up to any exceptions you guys may have. :D

I was originally going to time skip over a bunch of the details to being turned into a heartless warrior, but now that I've thought about it, I think they're rather important parts of the story, yes? And I did my best to get into the mindset of these saiyans to write them properly. I tried is all I can say. I have watched too much TFS. xD But man! Gohan has the Dragon Ball (er Raditz does, rather)! No wishes for Earth, sadly. I'll just leave you to wonder about the radar and how and if that plays out. :p Though sorry if I made Goku and Piccolo seem at a standstill for the moment. I will do the next chapter on them so you know what happens! Anyways, hope it was enjoyable nonetheless! More to come!

* * *

 **vishwakarmarahul735:** Firstly, thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Gohan does indeed, it's apart of his character. : ) Haha that would be fun to see (and write)! Vegeta (along with Nappa and Radtiz) will be (and have been at this point) included in the story. I'm thinking about his role since he does have a definite part of the story. I have a few ideas floating around for future chapters, so you will have some Vegeta and Gohan moments. Not entirely sure in what context, though. Probably training and furthering the process of turning his heart into a stone. He will no doubt rub off on Gohan. LOL

I hope this was update quick enough for ya. It is a pain to upload through mobile, but regardless, I will try to get chapters up as quickly as I can manage besides that rather annoying process.

Don't be shy if you have any other questions/suggestions! Thanks again!

 **DreygunSoul:** Me too! I mean come one _me,_ this is essence of Dragon Ball Z! I would be lying if I said I weren't disappointed how I pieced that together, but want to fix that mistake with future chapters I do. I will dig deeper next time. I shall hopefully give you a fight scene you can throughly enjoy! I might go back sometime to that part and fix it up. If I do, I'll leave a note saying that I've done so! Thank you for reviewing! c:

If you (or anyone else for that matter!) have any tips, throw them at me. I would love advice! ^^

See you guys in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3: In-Between Indifference

**Chapter 3: In-Between Indifference**

Victory had always felt beyond his reach. It slipped passed his fingers like sand on more than one occasion, burying him in gains of _defeat_ , but that hardly hindered him. The world damned him for reasons he knew well enough. Born from a god's will to rid of their own impurities, he was given a far better form. Evil was clad in new skin and a was goal passed from father to son.

It would be so _simple_. He had no qualms about killing, to bring an end to a person's life and smother their light. The world had just practically given him his rival on a silver platter. Damaged more severely than himself, he could finally put an end to this game and take his rightful place in the world.

A smirk played on Piccolo's lips as he watched the newfound saiyan struggle. The man desperately tried to fight to keep conscious, but Goku's mind reeled him back into a defenseless state. It almost made the demon _pity_ him. Emotions, however, especially those of human nature, had only served to confuse him. He couldn't come to understand them in full.

He approached the other with a determination long since embedded into his core. Fate certainly was a cruel thing. Years of _hate_ (he supposed) gathered in his palm as energy. Maybe he would even be doing the fallen martial artist a service. His son was surely going to greet him on the other side.

Piccolo, however, frowned at the thought, deciding not to amuse it further. He merely wondered why such a _reasoning_ had even arose.

He found his answer before him, crippled in his own promise broken to his son.

What purpose would he have if Goku was dead? The world certainly would be at his fingertips—no one, certainly no _human,_ could ever hope to stop him. Not even the god they prayed to. Though the thought that somewhere among the stars there were more powerful warriors had left him wondering what he could possibly do alone against the powers they possessed.

A frown deepened. Even now, the man still mocked him—even in his more that pitiful state. No words needed to be spoken from the carefree idiot, the demon's own toxic mind had filled that role.

His hand lowered, and along with it, energy dispelled. Blood was spat into a patch of now tainted grass. "Tch. Pathetic." He wasn't sure if those were meant for Son or himself.

Sensitive ears heard a distance aircraft approaching.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah! Three done! This chapter gave me a bit more trouble than I thought it would, but it's finally done. It should have been finished long before now. I apologize for its shortness and lack of quality, but I am more sorry I have kept you all waiting. I won't be giving up on this story, though. So no worries there. I will try to accustom some sort of schedule so I can get chapters up in a timely manner. I will do my best to keep on top of this, despite life's tendency to be hectic. I'm determined! I will try to make them weeklyish or just simply whenever I find I have time.

Also, don't think Piccolo is a "good guy". I wouldn't say that so surely, but we'll see where this story takes us. Was also vague at the end for a reason. You'll get to know what happens sooner or later. :)

Next time we're back with lil' Gohan!

* * *

 **Gyni:** Thank you! It's awesome to hear you like it. I hope I can continue to make this enjoyable for you and anyone else following this! I've always wondered about it too, frankly. What-if's (*stares briefly at the lame username she gave herself*) are fun and I just had to give this a shot. It's nice to see my work has interested people. Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **Guests guest:** Vegeta's definitely gonna get in his head—one way or another. LOL. And I was a bit vague on describing his armor for a reason... So I could leave it up to the reader's imagination what design he's wearing! Other than the fact that it is armor and update-to-date, the colors and such are up to your mind. I appreciate the review! Thanks!

 **Patachu:** Yes, Gohan (er Raditz, rather) has the four-star ball. No wishes for earth. It's a lesson (you know, not being able to run to Shenron every time) they would have had to learn sooner or later! Hehe.


End file.
